


Regret Message

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sad, Sad boi hours, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, regret message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: "If you write a wish upon a paper, and place it into a glass bottle. And it's washed away by the ocean, then someday, there's a chance that it may just come true."
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Regret Message

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah this is done.  
> Vocaloids have been my fixation for the like past week. 
> 
> I changed like two lines.
> 
> Also special love to Usagi on the discord when they pointed out this was a good song for Legend, happy that someone else thought the same. (Also they're just awesome.)

_ ‘Far away, at the shore, at a town beside the sea alone stands a boy staring longingly. It is here, at the shore, that he holds onto his chest, a secret he dare never speak.’ _

Legend stood at the edge of the ocean, water splashing his feet. He didn't care how cold it was getting, as he sobbed silently. He clenched harder on the glass, singing out loud the story Wind had told them all just yesterday morning:

_ "If you write a wish upon a paper, and place it into a glass bottle. And it's washed away by the ocean, then someday, there's a chance that it may just come true." _

He knelt down onto his knees and sat the bottle gently into the ocean and watched it float away. A wish. Just to see her once more.

_ ‘Drifting further away, riding softly on the waves. A message containing a wish was made.” _

Making it's, way further into the sea, it started to get shaken around like his boat that day. He just wanted to see her again. 

_ “Heading steadily towards the horizon.” _

The sun was starting to come up. The group of colors shined on the bottle Legend was hardly able to see now.

_ “And gradually fading away.” _

He couldn't see it now. 

He started humming, and wiping his face with his sleeves. He finally stood out of the water and sat down on the warm sand.

_ “By the darkest of days you were. No matter what I would cry, you would, always be by my side.” _

Ravio would always listen, but Legend thought of the day he too would leave his side. 

_ “Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me.” _

He would always ignore what other people were feeling. That was his downfall. 

_ “And caused myself a life full of grief.” _

He couldn't be happy, not when he let her die.

_ "But now, all because of the mistakes I've made, you're no longer here with me." _

Ginger hair, tanned skin, hibiscus flower, beautiful voice. He lost it all. 

_ "In order to get all this pain off my chest, I must spill my woes into the sea." _

It was laughable really, listening to a story. And hoping it was true. He knew it wasn't. But he just had to do it.

_ “Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves” _

How far was it now? Did it make it to her? No. She never existed. It was a lie. Was it?

_ “With eyes full of tears, he regrets those days” _

He regrets pretending it was real. He should have realized. How could it have been so good. His eyes are watering again. He doesn’t care.

_ ‘It is then that he realizes this:’ _

“My sin has taken everything away”

The dam has broken.

**All his fault.**

**_It’s all his fault._ **

_ “Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves _

_ A message containing a wish was made _

_ Heading steadily toward the horizon _

_ And gradually fading away” _

Will it come true?

Probably not.

_ “Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves _

_ A message containing a wish was made _

_ Heading steadily toward the horizon _

_ And gradually fading away” _

It most definitely won’t.

_ Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves _

_ With eyes full of tears, he regrets those days” _

But if it does.

  
_ “If the day comes that we are reborn again…  _ I want to be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Regret Message   
> English Translation by: Lizz Robinett


End file.
